


Don't Let Me Down

by rockinhamburger



Category: Glee
Genre: Allusion to mild kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper's name comes up on Blaine's caller ID halfway through the drive to Burt and Carole's house.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Short reaction fic to 5x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> A Klaine proposal proved to be inspiration for fic writing, which is good because it's really been a while! One of many, many reasons this episode was beyond fantastic. Thank you, Glee!

Cooper's name comes up on Blaine's caller ID halfway through the drive to Burt and Carole's house. "I should take this," he says to Kurt in the passenger seat. "Sorry in advance." Kurt strokes Blaine's hand sweetly in reply. Blaine mentally steels himself for the whirlwind that is his dear brother and presses the button on his steering wheel to put the call through the car's speakerphone.

"Hi, Cooper."

"Quick: is Kurt there with you?"

Blaine looks over to exchange a quick glance with Kurt. "Yes."

"Good, a witness. Listen up, squirt! You just deprived me of the only opportunity to see my kid brother propose to his boyfriend, but also to give you invaluable proposal tips! You know I've modeled for wedding catalogues! How could you neglect my expertise on this?"

Blaine wishes for patience. "Cooper, you were the hand model for an advertisement for wedding bands in one issue of Lima's newspaper."

"Exactly!"

Blaine rolls exasperated eyes over to Kurt, who smirks. "So who told you?" Kurt asks Cooper pleasantly.

"Your friend Rachel Berry posted a picture on Facebook. A picture which, by the way, represents the ultimate betrayal of the brotherhood code."

"You have Rachel on Facebook? Actually, never mind," Blaine says, does not want to know the story. "Look, I'm sorry, Coop, but there just wasn't time to get you here before Kurt has to be back in New York."

"Irrelevant, Blaine! I will never forgive you for this. I mean, it's not like you're gonna get engaged again; you and Kurt are soulmates. I'll never get to see it with my own eyes." Blaine's heart clenches from joy at Cooper's unintended kind words, and a little bit from guilt. Until Cooper continues, "The only way you can make it up to me is if you let me officiate your wedding."

"No," Blaine says firmly, at the exact same moment Kurt says it, just as firm.

"Fine," Cooper says, "Best man, then."

"Absolutely not. That spot is reserved for Sam."

There's nothing but silence for several seconds, and then Cooper scoffs, "The kid who does _body rolls_?"

Blaine only just holds back his laughter but Kurt doesn't quite manage it, snorting softly. "You can be part of the wedding party," Blaine allows.

"I accept," Cooper says immediately. "Also, I'm singing at your reception, no debate. And you'd better consult with me on the wedding planning. I know all about that after my photoshoot."

"Of course, Cooper!" Kurt says cheerfully, shaking his head at Blaine in an emphatic no. Blaine grins at him as he pulls into the driveway of Kurt's old house.

"Okay, hanging up now," Blaine announces. "I have to go ravish my fiancé now before he has to leave for the airport."

"Ooh! I have a couple sugges--"

Blaine hangs up on Cooper and kills the ignition in quick succession, and he turns to Kurt with a sunny smile only to find Kurt matching it with one of his own. Kurt leans in and stops just before Blaine's mouth to whisper, voice sultry and ridiculously sexy just like on Valentine's Day: "Fiancé, mmm. I like that."

Blaine surges forward and pounces, unable to resist a single moment longer, and it's several minutes before Kurt pulls away with a happy sigh. "Okay, come on. You promised ravishing, and I have my own ravishing to do." Kurt sighs in a long-suffering sort of way. "And we only have six hours until I have to leave for the airport."

"Definitely not enough time," Blaine murmurs against the hickey he's just left on Kurt's neck.

"My point precisely." Kurt's hand slowly climbs the inseam of Blaine's mustard pants. "All right, I want you naked on my bed in 30 seconds. Time starts now."

Blaine's heart quickens its pace. "And what are the consequences if I take longer?" Blaine asks, voice pitching low as he imagines a wealth of exciting potential punishments for his inadequacy.

"Better hope it doesn't come to that," Kurt whispers, eyes trained on Blaine's mouth. "25 seconds, Blaine."

Thankfully, there is no way he can accomplish Kurt's task in that time. But he'll certainly make a show of trying which Kurt is certain to reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please note that I am trying to remain unspoiled about this season. Don't spoil me! :)


End file.
